


Французская вейла

by Longtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: АУ. Истории старого Хогвартса.





	Французская вейла

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от [Вако](https://vk.com/my_name_is_vako).

ретроспектива

 

Сириус и Люциус раздражают друг друга, как фантомная боль в старых ранах. И не очень сильно, и постоянно, и никуда толком не денешься, потому что это не лечат. 

Люциусу все время кажется, что если поскрести Сириуса понастойчивее, где-то там под жесткой, черной шкурой, найдется приличествующая его происхождению непробиваемая чешуя. Манеры. Чувство аристократического достоинства. Высоко поднятый подбородок. 

Впрочем, подбородок у Сириуса и так есть. 

Сириусу все время кажется, что если потрясти Люциуса понастойчивее, с него можно отряхнуть эту вековую наледь. Что он думает обнаружить под наледью, Сириус не загадывает - с одной стороны, он любит сюрпризы. С другой стороны - это же Люциус. Что там может быть под его наледью? Вечная мерзлота, не иначе. 

Люциус - единственный человек, от которого Сириус не умеет отбиваться. Это само собой получилось. Сириус и рад бы, но Малфой смеется над ним так хлестко и метко, что Блэк немеет и позорно сбегает, поджав хвост. Часто еще до драки. Ну, и ну его к Мерлину, Сириус как-то не очень любит проигрывать. 

Единственное, чем он успешно мстит Малфою - это прозвище. Наедине Блэк нахально зовет его "Лус" и посмеивается, регулярно напоминая, что это "Подсолнух". Ничего общего со всякими утренними звездами и падшими ангелами. Люциус каждый раз досадливо фыркает и отвешивает Блэку легкий подзатыльник. Правда, пару раз Сириус успевает заметить, что отворачиваясь, Малфой улыбается краешками губ, поэтому в глубине души гриффиндорец не уверен, так ли уж успешно он мстит. Никогда не поймешь с этими слизеринцами. 

Прилюдно Блэк с Лусом никогда не ругается. 

Может быть, потому, что в далеком детстве был влюблен в белого сказочного принца, как любой пятилетний мальчишка бывает влюблен в дорогую сахарную куклу или серебряного солдатика с сувенирной полки. Сириус старается не вспоминать об этом. Радуется, что так и не рассказал Малфою. Думает, что это все в прошлом. Он ошибается: и в том, что это осталось в прошлом, и в том, что Малфой не знает. Слишком заметно. 

Чем ближе война, тем больше Люциус тревожится за Сириуса - так тревожатся взрослые за непутевую, с полной головой идеалов и анархии, молодежь. Малфою ясно, что Лорд - это всерьез и надолго, это историческое явление, которое нельзя будет проигнорировать. И уклониться тоже не выйдет. Блэк уклоняться и не думает - с каждым днем он становится шипастее и агрессивнее, и Люциусу это не нравится. Вероятно, Люциус бы лучше посадил Блэка на цепь где-нибудь у себя подвалах Малфой-мэнор, чем разрешать ему побег в аврорат. 

Сириус разрешения не спрашивает. 

У Сириуса, в самом деле, полная голова идеалов и анархии, он уверен, что по-звериному чует, что делать можно, а чего нельзя, где зарыта истина, а где - правда, и в чем между ними разница. Сириус тоже хотел бы что-нибудь сделать с Люциусом, но у него нет ни мэнор, ни подвала, ни даже цепей. 

Дальновидный стратег-Малфой видит, как Блэка швыряет в войне, как глупую щепку, но сделать не может ничего. Гриффиндорцы - расходный материал, спички для розжига, это понимают все, кроме них самих. Малфой ведет свой корабль осторожно и осмотрительно, потому что ему есть, что терять. Он не готов оставить на рифах ни семью, ни достоинство, но иногда, оглядываясь на объятый огнем, вечно непокойный рейдер Блэка, он о чем-то сожалеет. Может быть о временах, когда его звали "Лус". 

Иногда Сириус скучает. По высоко вздернутой брови, светлым глазам и морозной усмешке.  
Иногда Люциус скучает тоже. По жесткой, непослушной гриве и широким плечам в дурацкой маггловской косухе. 

Сириус сентиментален - он носит на шевроне белый песцовый хвост.  
Люциус предусмотрителен - все, что у него есть, он хранит внутри своего сердца.  
Лицом к лицу во время войны они так никогда и не встретятся. 

 

ретроспектива

В охоте на человека нет ничего хорошего - это Сириус понимает быстро. До перехода на четвертый курс учеников не трогают, но уже в начале следующего года они перестают считаться малявками, и потому вваливаются в противостояние факультетов со всем подростковым ажиотажем. Первое, к чему тут же привыкают гриффиндорцы - передвигаться группами. Компанию из трех и более человек трудно застать врасплох, и компанией же удобнее подстерегать одиночек, слишком рисковых или слишком глупых, чтобы опасаться каверз. 

Честно говоря, эта хрень Блэку не нравится. Понятное дело, компенсировать умения семикурсника, когда тебе самому четырнадцать, можно только числом, но что-то в этом приеме плохо пахнет, и потому Сириус регулярно теряется и отстает от друзей. Огребает, конечно, тоже регулярно, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, зато Блэк чувствует себя гордо, отсиживая в медицинском крыле мадам Помфри положенное для залечивания очередного хёкса время. 

Правда, проигрывать Блэк не любит, пусть даже проигрывать гордо, а потому предсказуемо забирается в Запретную Секцию библиотеки. Там он первым делом заучивает зеркальные чары, отлично понимая, что способность окружающих вредить ему пока что значительно превышает его собственную способность повредить им. Ну и отлично. Им же хуже. С шестью типами щитов и откатывающихся хексов бродить по ночному Хогвартсу становится значительно интереснее. За компанию Сириус изучает еще и чары маскировки - сначала из любопытства, потом из перспективного желания влезть куда-нибудь еще. Мало ли любопытных мест в мире? Закрытые коридоры, спрятанные кабинеты, замурованные башни - просто раздолье для искателя приключений. 

"В Гриффиндор!" в приказном тоне заявил когда-то Блэк Сортирующей Шляпе, когда та еще только успела заикнуться о "В Слизерине тебя примут, как родного". И так и стоял на своем до тех пор, пока несчастный головной убор не вздохнул и не согласился - плевать Сириусу было и на чистую кровь, и на династию, и на зеленое с серебром - зато в гостиной Гриффиндора он, как минимум мог спать спокойно. Ну, подумаешь, бумажную шапку на голову наденут, о чем речь? 

Весь Слизерин Блэк не любит заочно, априорно и оптом. Скользкие, вымороженные манекены, вот каким видятся ему ученики факультета дипломатов. Точнее, не они сами, а их родители - просто маленький Сириус сполна насмотрелся на змеиные маневры, многозначительные полуулыбки и подковерные интриги у себя дома. Когда у него еще был дом, конечно. Огромное содержащееся домовыми эльфами в идеальном порядке поместье всегда казалось юному Блэку каким-то вместилищем ужасов, местом где смех - глохнет, потолок - давит, а губы взрослых складываются только в осуждающую гримасу брезгливости. Сириус по-детски максималистично равняет детей с родителями и, как уже было сказано, не любит весь Слизерин заочно. Они там все такие - снулые, холодные рыбы в темной воде, всегда говорят полуправду, ни к кому не поворачиваются спиной и все время морщатся. Тьфу, пакость. 

Примерно это, только в более экспрессивных выражениях Сириус высказывает Регулусу в тот день, когда в их разговор вмешивается еще один человек. Его серебряный солдатик, безупречная статуэтка, мечта с каминной полки. 

\- Не соблаговолите ли вы изложить вашу точку зрения несколько более... аргументировано? - насмешливо предлагает Блэку Малфой, и Блэк уже не замечает, куда ретировался - звать на помощь? - Регулус, машинально нашаривая в рукаве волшебную палочку. Рядом с Люциусом он ощущает себя как дворняга-смесок рядом с выставочным кобелем на ринге. Не сразу и поймешь, будет он об тебя мараться или не будет? 

\- Ваша матушка выражала мне свое беспокойство вашим поведением, - тем временем, вкрадчиво добавляет Малфой, внимательно рассматривая Блэка: тот высокий, лохматый, немного нескладный - тянется на вырост, встрепанный, нахохлившийся, сам об этом знает и потому только взъерошивается еще больше. 

\- Вы давно не появлялись дома... - мурлычет Люциус и Сириус не спешит кидаться в него каким-нибудь проклятьем, отлично понимая, что выиграть у мага-аспиранта можно, только если начинать бой вторым. А еще понимая, что, кажется, аристократические шахматные интриги все равно заявились за ним сами.

\- С начала года, - отрывисто соглашается Блэк, которому неясно - Вальбурга действительно наказала Малфою побеседовать с непутевым отпрыском, или тот блефует, готовя какую-то гадость ради забавы. 

\- И не появлюсь, - заранее предупреждает Сириус, почти не делая паузы. Скоро Рождество и он не собирается портить его себе парой десятков выволочек, громогласным скандалом, общественным порицанием и косыми взглядами за общим аристократическим столом. Вон, пусть лучше Регулуса хвалят. 

\- Потому что вы считаете, что?.. - предлагает Блэку продолжить дискуссию Малфой и даже склоняет голову к плечу, выражая внимание. С ума сойти. Ну, не дай Мерлин еще и на подоконник присядет, точно потом неприятностей не оберешься. Сириус машинально одергивает свободно болтающуюся поверх брюк рубашку - галстука на нем и вовсе нет, а ворот по привычке раскрыт на две пуговицы - но не выпускает палочки из рук. 

\- Там мерзко, - безапелляционно подводит итог Блэк. - Как под грозовой тучей. Затхлый запах лицемерия и ожиданий. Сплошное снобство, торчащее на культе самих себя. 

И неожиданно передергивает плечами: 

\- Не понимаю, как тебя не мутит. 

Люциус насмешливо фыркает и улыбается, как та французская вейла. Джоконда.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/0/3/4/50345/86218603.jpg)

ретроспектива

Сириус очень любит ворчать себе под нос, полагая, что избывает таким образом повышенную компанейскость. Он охотно ругается с зельями, которые у него не выходят (не хватает терпения), ведет философские споры с каждым свитком домашнего задания и устраивает своей метле семейные скандалы после квиддича. 

Люциус смотрит на это снисходительно, как на звучный лай большой и громкой собаки. Поход в Запретный Лес под неумолчное комментирование каждой тени, шороха и шелеста превращается в забавное шоу. 

Люциус даже считает это забавной чертой характера: ровно до того момента, пока не замечает, что его друг Северус имеет очень схожую привычку, разве что, в отличие от говорливого Блэка, Снейп шипит злее, тише и изощреннее. Сопоставив некоторые другие симптомы и вспомнив бессмертный принцип косичек, Малфой вылавливает Блэка в ночном коридоре Хогвартс и устраивает тому форменный разнос. 

Если он еще раз заметит. Если Блэк еще раз попробует. Опять покосится не в ту сторону. Опять протянет лапы куда не следует. Если чей-то собачий хвост снова будет торчать из очередной пакости. Если он еще раз подойдет на расстояние брошенного заклятья. Да хотя бы поздоровается недостаточно равнодушно! 

\- Здравствуйте, Северус, - чопорно говорит Блэк на следующее утро онемевшему от удивления Снейпу, подцепляет таких же онемевших Джеймса и Ремуса за рукава и феноменально быстро ретируется из Главного Зала. 

Метод Малфоя, безусловно, оказывается очень эффективен. 

 

ретроспектива

Сириус лета не любит - в его голове в это время замирает Хогвартс, засыпает, как засыпают все старые замки, оставшись в одиночестве. Нет, конечно, там полно привидений, портретов, домовых эльфов и... и? Сириус теряется в догадках о том, кто же еще остается в Хогвартс тогда, когда все ученики и преподаватели разъезжаются по домам. 

Ему не хочется разъезжаться. Ему хочется, чтобы юношество длилось вечно, хочется летать на метле над железнодорожным мостом, хочется лежать затылком в душистой мягкой траве, хочется ловить удачу за хвост и никогда не возвращаться туда, куда каждый раз приходится возвращаться скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами. 

Сириус остается. Наложив на себя два десятка скрывающих чар, умело избежав всех прочесывающих замок учителей, разыскивающих именно таких, как он - он прячется в прохладных каменных коридорах, превращается в статуи в темных нишах, задерживает дыхание под мантией невидимкой, когда мимо проходит, оглядываясь, кто-нибудь из деканов. 

Ему почти удается - уже гудит прощально, отправляясь обратно в Лондон, волшебный поезд, закрываются, засыпая, последние окна и двери замка, и Сириус победно взмахивает мантией, проворачиваясь вокруг своей оси в пустом и прохладном главном зале - когда его цепко и уверенно ловят за локоть, а потом смотрят холодными, как высшая ноометрия, оценивающими глазами. 

\- Я провожу вас до дома, - любезно предлагает Сириусу Малфой, префект Малфой, староста всего курса, ледяной айсберг дома Слизерин. - Я-то как раз намеревался посетить вашего отца с визитом вежливости.


End file.
